


runaways and ride or dies

by blackpercy



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mortal, F/M, Fluff, i dont know what this is just take it, this is just them i didnt bother working out the logic lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackpercy/pseuds/blackpercy
Summary: A completely empty bus was as likely as a blue moon, but Rachel tended to get lucky once in a while.
Relationships: Rachel Elizabeth Dare/Percy Jackson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	runaways and ride or dies

One AM, Rachel clutched her boyfriend’s hand as they waited for the bus. She frequently looked at him, just because she could. 

The only light source was a streetlight a couple meters away. Its warm glow made Percy’s firm features seem chiseled out of stone. 

“Your mom already knows.”

“Mhm.”

“So what’s wrong?”

Percy met her eyes. Rachel felt the space between her eyebrows that had tensed up relax when she saw the conflict in his eyes. He still wasn’t sure about this.

“I just don’t want her to be disappointed in me.” He sighed. “The deal was—”

“Screw the deal,” she said firmly. “You were miserable with him.”

“He’s my dad. I was supposed to get to know him.”

“ _‘Supposed to_ ’ doesn’t mean _‘legally bound_ ’. You don’t have to do anything that makes you uncomfortable.”

Rachel sighed in a suspiciously Percy-like manner. Then she squeezed his hand, once. She moved close enough that he had to tilt his chin down to meet her hazel-green eyes. Her hand cupped his jaw and he leaned into her touch.

“If you want to follow through, we’ll go back to your dad’s right now and I’ll take the next flight out of here. But I’m not gonna let you put yourself back with your absentee dad and his family when you obviously didn’t want to be there.”

His mouth quirks up in a slight smile. “I still can’t believe you came all this way to get me out of here.”

“Better believe it, Percy,” Rachel shot back with a soft smile. “You sounded miserable over text.”

“I tried so _hard_ to like him,” his voice took on a painful, faraway tone. “But every time I woke up in a fancy room in _his_ mansion, it just reminded me that he left me and my mom. He just...he _left_ us, Rache. When we were struggling, why wasn’t he trying to reconnect then?”

Rachel remained silent, which was rather difficult because everything in her wanted to verbally agree. 

“ _Why are we taking a bus?_ ” Percy had asked skeptically less than thirty minutes ago. She had appeared on the street corner near his house nearly ten hours after he had FaceTimed her about his father’s attempts to be “friendly” and his half-brother’s sheer disinterest in him. Percy hadn’t asked to escape, but he also hadn’t protested too much when Rachel announced that she was “busting him out”.

Rachel had smiled that chaotic grin of hers and thrown him a look over her shoulder. “It’s for the _aesthetic_.”

“Screw the aesthetic, we’re literally running away from my dad.”

Rachel had remained silent, but the grin on her face said everything she wanted it to.

Now, she boards a bus with him trailing after her, joined by their intertwined hands. They take the seat in the back, Rachel closest to the window.

A completely empty bus was as likely as a blue moon, but Rachel tended to get lucky once in a while.

To pass the time, they play Truth or Dare but you can only play Truth.

“So we’re playing Truth or Truth?” Percy asked, trying not to smile. 

Rachel nodded somberly. “But we have to call it Truth or Dare because Truth or Truth sounds dumb.”

“So does only playing Truth when you have the option of Dare.”

“Let me have this.”

Eventually, Percy fell asleep on her shoulder while she traced patterns on the glass. Rachel felt her phone buzz with a message, so she fished it out of her (well, Percy’s) hoodie pocket and checked her home screen.

It was a message from Sally. She smiled as she read it.

_Are you both okay?_

Rachel quickly typed out a response. _Yeah, we’re taking a bus back to Manhattan. Should be there in ten hours or so._

Sally responded with a typical affirmation and the conversation finished. Rachel and Percy had only been dating for six months, but they had known each other from ninth grade. That meant that Rachel still had a lot she needed to learn about the Jackson family.

She was okay with that, though. She looked at her boyfriend, whose unruly hair was tickling the side of her face. A smile quirked at her lips. She would travel across states and suffer through as many awkward dinners that she had to for this boy.


End file.
